Don't Wake Me Up
by EndlessImmortal
Summary: What happens when Ikuto sleeps in Amu's bed without her knowing, and what happens when she realizes that he is there. I suck at summaries. Trust me, it's better than it sounds. It is a one-shot right now, but it may soon be a collection of Amuto oneshots.


**Hey people. I started watching the show back in August, then I stopped, and I watched the latest 13 episodes in 3 days, so I am back on track with my Ikuto obsession. =] I was thinking about possible Amuto situations in my head last night, and I knew I would forget them by the morning, so I got up and wrote all this down (mind you, it was almost midnight, so it might not be good), and I decided that I would put it up when I could. Hope you enjoy, R&R. **

"Goodnight!" I called down the hallway to my parents. I closed my door and went to sit on my bed.

"Goodnight Miki, Suu, Ran," I told my charas.

"Goodnight, Amu-Chan!" They chorused. I turned off my lamp and snuggled into my warm bed. I let my body relax and I drifted off into dreamland.

_Ikuto and I were sitting in a tree; just sitting and enjoying the day. I leaned back against the trunk and tried to be inconspicuous as I pressed my side into his arm. He glanced down at me and scooted closer, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. I sighed and leaned into his chest._

_"I love you, Ikuto," I murmured into his shirt. He smelled so god that I just wanted to melt into his chest and stay there forever. He chuckled softly and leaned his head on my shoulder._

"_As I love you," __**( I had to use that excerpt from Breaking Dawn)**__ He whispered seductively. I lifted my head slowly and met his gaze I leaned forward and he tilted his head downward. When our lips met, I felt something brush my ear and I was shaken from my dream...._

Even though I refused to open my eyes, I was lying there and trying to pull myself back into the wondrous dream.

When I felt something tickle my ear again, I reached up and felt around my ear area. My fingers hit something hard and I felt what seemed to be a nose, and an ear. I kept trailing my fingers up and I hit some silky hair. I ran my fingers through it and was surprised to find it short. Curious to find out who this mystery person was, I trailed my fingers down a neck and over a shoulder and down an arm. I reached a hand, and ran over that and came back to my waist.

_Who would have their arms around my waist?_ I thought numbly. _I must still be dreaming._ _As long as I was still dreaming it doesn't matter what I do._ I told myself. After some thought, I decided to go back up to the silky hair. I reached back up and twined my fingers into the silk.

Another hand reached up and brushed against mine, and then grasped it. It brought my hand down to press against a cold cheek.

When my slow brain realized that this was too sensory to be a dream, I opened my eyes groggily and stared into my room, which was dark except for the moonlight coming in through the windows. I let out a small moan, and my hand was dropped. Something nibbled and licked my ear, and I giggled quietly. I lifted my hand and felt a pair of lips at my ear. I felt along them softly before i realized what was going on.

"Gah!" I shrieked when my brain pieced together that the body I felt pressed against min, the soft, silky hair, and the arms around my waist were not apart of my imagination.

"I was wondering when you would figure out that you weren't dreaming." A familiar voice whispered in my ear, his cool breath fanning my cheek.

"Ikuto!" I hissed fiercely, trying not to wake up my family. I attempted to pry his arms from my waist but he was too strong.

"Hmm?" He murmured as he licked my ear.

"Get off me, you perverted cat!" I aimed weak shoves at his chest, but his grip only tightened around me.

"You know you like it," He muttered against my hair. I pondered that for a moment, ten sighed. He was right—I did like it, but I couldn't let him know that.

"You wish!" I snapped back.

"Yes I do," He said as he sat up, pulling me with him. He sat across from me on the bed, his midnight-blue eyes glinting with the moonlight that was streaming in through the open balcony doors. I noticed Yoru pop up from behind the railing. I was about to tell Ikuto that he was there, but he surprised me by attacking my lips with his.

His hand was locked at the nape of my neck and I felt myself lock my fingers in his hair. My lips moved fiercely with his, moving in perfect sync. He parted my lips and I felt his hot breath in my mouth. He darted his tongue out and touched my lower lip, then he pulled back.

I gazed into his eyes, and I finally found my voice.

"What...was that for?" I asked breathlessly. He just stared into my eyes and leapt off the bed. He flitted to the balcony and jumped gracefully onto the railing. Yoru popped up again.

"You like her, nya?" He purred. Ikuto stared him down, and then hung his head.

"I guess I do," He whispered almost inaudibly. "Goodnight, Amu," He called softly. I wordlessly lifted my trembling fingers to my tingly lips as I watched him jump off the side.

I ran to the balcony and leaned over the edge.

"Ikuto!" I yelled his name into the night, but he was gone.

**Soo, I might make this story into a collection of **

**Amuto one shots, but idk. If you want me to, then tell me in a review, and I would like some ideas if you have any. R&R please, no flames. =]**


End file.
